Love, Blood and Rock n'Roll
by Kumiko44
Summary: -An Cafe- -Miku x Kanon et peut-être un autre ! - Mais comme je suis très nulle en résumé, je vais juste vous dire que ça parle de vampires ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Blood and Rock n'Roll**

_Auteur_ : Moua ! Et oui ! xD  
_Desclaimer_ : Les membres du groupe de An Cafe n'appartiennent qu'à eux même U.U  
_Genre_ : Vous l'auriez deviné je pense ! XD **YAOI** Powaaaa !  
_Couple_ : Je le redis : Kanon x Miku et peu être un autre... Niark !

Bonne lecture ! :D

**OoOoOoO**

De la neige tombait sur la ville endormie de Tôkyô. Nous sommes deux jours avant Noël, le 23 décembre à 3h00 du matin. Tout le monde dort, certains rêvant de la fête qui aura prochainement lieu. Seules les lumières des décorations de Noël illuminent la ville. Tout le monde dort ? Qui a dit ça ? Ah oui, c'est moi… Euh et bien non… Un jeune homme est dans son lit mais bel et bien réveillé. Il pense au lendemain qui sera leur dernière répétition avant une semaine de vacances bien méritée. Ce jeune homme n'est autre que Miku, le chanteur d'An Cafe. Mais pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à dormir ?

_- POV Miku -_

Je ne veux pas dormir ! Je vais encore faire ce rêve ! Depuis 3 mois je fais le même rêve… Quel rêve ? Euh… Et bien… Depuis que je suis amoureux de Kanon ( du moins depuis que je m'en suis aperçu ), je rêve de lui toute les nuits… Et c'est pas très net si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… T.T Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux du bassiste de notre groupe ET qui plus est mon confident et mon meilleur ami ?! ( Avec Teruki et Bou bien sûr ! ) Je veux mourir ! T-T Kanon est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro en plus ! Bon… Il fait que je dorme quand même sinon demain j'aurais la voix enrouée…

Nous avons fini notre concert. Exténué, je dis aux autres que je retourne dans ma loge. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assoie sur le plus proche fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Peu après, des coups à la porte se font entendre.

-Entrez ! soufflai-je.

J'entre ouvris les yeux et mon cœur fit un bond. Kanon refermait la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna et me sourit.

-Alors, crevé hein ? demanda-t-il, son magnifique sourire rayonnant toujours sur ses lèvres.

-Euh… Oui, mais bon…

Kanon s'approcha et s'assis en face de moi, sur la table basse.

-T'es bizarre en ce moment Miku… Ca va ?

-…

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et Kanon le remarqua. Il posa une main sur mon front et je fermais les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre… remarqua-t-il avant de retirer sa main.

Je rouvris les yeux et sursauta en voyant que Kanon s'était rapproché quand il avait posé sa main sur mon front. Mon regard dériva sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Non, il ne faut pas que… Trop tard, je ne peux pas me retenir. Les yeux mi-clos, je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait sous le regard surpris de MON bassiste. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. A mon agréable surprise, c'est lui qui fit disparaître cette petite distance en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une infinie douceur. Je lâchais un gémissement à la fois de stupéfaction et de plaisir contre mon gré.

**BIIIIIP BIIIIIIP**

-AAH ! OO'

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Maudit réveil… J'éteignis ce « bip bip » incessant et réfléchit. Hier, je me suis endormis trop tard, je n'ai pas fait mon rêve en entier. Normalement il me dit qu'il m'aime, et plus si affinités…

_- Fin POV Miku –_

Le petit chanteur se leva donc, encore dans les vapes. Après avoir mangé, s'être lavé, habillé, maquillé, coiffé et parfumé ( xD ça en fait des choses ! ), il se rendit au local de répétition. Teruki et Bou n'étaient pas encore là, mais Kanon était assis sur un canapé, le regard vague. Miku, inquiet, lui demanda si ça allait.

-Hein ? Ah euh… oui, t'inquiète pas…

Mais le blond n'était pas convaincu. Et il avait raison. Kanon se remémorait la nuit qu'il avait passé.

**FLASH BACK  
**  
Dans une partie de la ville de Tôkyô que tout le monde croyait endormie, quelqu'un avait bien autre chose en tête que les fêtes de Noël, ou même les répétitions qui l'attendait le lendemain. Non, cette personne était bien trop occupée à sucer le sang de sa victime qui agonisait lentement dans ses bras. Quand elle mourut, son agresseur la laissa choir sur le sol, et il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. Il souffla :

-Pas terrible le repas ce soir…

Ses yeux d'un rouge malveillant brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Ses cheveux luisaient d'un noir d'encre profond. Il décida néanmoins de rentré chez lui et de dormir, pour ne pas paraître suspect demain auprès de Teruki, Bou et… Miku…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Comme à chaque fois, il regrettait d'avoir encore tué un innocent. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse. Voyant le regard méfiant de Miku, Kanon lui sourit, mais en faisant attention à ne pas montrer ses dents encore douloureusement pointues. Le blond détourna le regard en rougissant. Au même moment, Teruki et Bou entrèrent dans le local.

-Eh bien c'est silencieux ici ! remarqua le batteur.

La rougeur sur les joues de Miku se renforça et, pour cacher sa gêne, s'exclama :

-Bon on la fait cette dernière répète ?

-Allez, c'est partit ! acquiesça Kanon.

Mais plus la répétition durait, plus Miku se posait des questions sur le comportement étrange de Kanon.

_- POV Kanon -_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi faut-il que, en plus d'être un monstre, je sois AUSSI amoureux d'un autre homme ? Bon, c'est vrai, cela ne date pas d'hier. Cela va d'ailleurs faire 2 ans que je ne peux pas poser mon regard sur _lui_ sans imaginer des trucs…pas net… J'ai honte ! Je suis vraiment un gros pervers… . N'empêche…

_« Miku attaché au lit par des menottes et avec pour seul vêtement un boxer »_ C'est ban… Non ! Non ! Non ! Sort ces pensées vicieuses de ton cerveau Kanon ! ( Nda : à supposer qu'il en ai un ! XD ) Arf… T-T Si je continue d'imaginer Miku dans quelque position que ce soit je vais – _**FAUSSE NOTE**_ – merde…

_- Fin POV Kanon -_

Miku s'était arrêté de chanter brusquement , et Bou et Teruki avaient fait de même avec leur instrument. Ils regardaient tous les trois Kanon avec des yeux ronds. Il faut dire que ça n'avait pas été une petite fausse note… Mais un vrai bruit assourdissant…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kanon ? Depuis ce matin t'es bizarre ! fit remarquer Miku, non sans quelques reproches dans la voix.

-Je…Je suis désolé… J'suis pas bien, c'est tout…

Miku se rapprocha de Kanon et pris son visage entre ses mains.

-Si tu n'allais pas bien, tu aurais dû rester chez toi et dormir !

-Oui mais ce…

Il s'interrompit. Il avait failli dire que la seule maladie dont il était atteint était la maladie de l'Amour ( avec un grand « A » s'il vous plaît hein ! :p ). Mais même si il voulait tout dire à Miku, il ne pouvait pas sachant que les deux autres étaient là ( Sympa pour Teruki et Bou ! Xp ). Et comme par miracle…

-Bon je pense qu'on peut arrêter la répète là, proposa Teruki.

Miku retira ses mains du visage de Kanon et répondit en se tournant vers Teruki :

-Oui, je pense aussi… Nous avons pas mal jouer, et j'ai bien l'impression que Kanon a besoin de repos.

Et là, Kanon se risqua :

-Miku… Il faudrait que je te parle…

-Oui, bien sûr !

Pendant que Teruki et Bou rangeaient leurs affaires, Kanon et Miku sortit du studio et allèrent dans le couloir.

-Eh bien vas-y Kanon, je t'écoute !

Ce dernier scruta le blond qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rougir ( XD ) et s'approcha de lui ( un peu hein ! ). Kanon se mordit la lèvre inférieur en regardant en biais : il cherchait ses mots. Miku lui ne détachait plus ces lèvres des yeux, lèvres qu'il avait envie de croquer. Quand le brun commença à parler, le chanteur sursauta.

-Ce… ce que j'ai à te dire est difficile… Miku… En fait je t'…

Mais le dernier mot restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Miku, qui attendait toujours, n'eut pas le temps de rougir que Kanon était déjà en train de l'embrasser…

**Fin du chapitre 1**

_Kumiko44_ : Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Pas trop cucul ? Moi je crois... T-T Et puis je trouve que Miku rougit beaucoup dans ce début de fic ! lol xD Reviews Please !


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Blood and Rock n'Roll  
Chapitre 2**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Miku ne bougea pas, mais son teint prit une jolie couleur cerise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kanon l'embrassait. Et si… ? Il sursauta quand il sentit la langue du brun caresser doucement sa lèvre supérieure.

De surprise, il le repoussa.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?! s'exclama le blond.

-Je… Excuse-moi…mais…-il marqua une pause- Je t'aime…-il baissa la tête- Alors je pensais tenter ma chance… mais visiblement tu…

Miku ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en le plaquant contre le mur.

_- POV Teruki -_

J'entendis un drôle de « BOOM » qui venait du couloir. Je regardais Bou qui lui aussi semblait avoir entendu. Je posai mes baguettes que je m'apprêtais à ranger et m'avançai vers la porte par laquelle Miku et Kanon étaient sortis quelques minutes plus tôt. Bou me suivit, visiblement intrigué lui aussi. J'ouvris la porte et passai ma tête dans l'embrasure de cette dernière. Mais bien vite je la refermai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda le guitariste, inquiet.

-Euh… Je… Ben… En fait…

J'avais les joues en feu ! Ce que je venais de voir m'avais tellement surpris que mes yeux en étaient sortis de leur orbites.

-Teruki…… Qu'est-ce que tu a vu pour que…

Je relevais la tête vers Bou qui lui l'avait baissée… Oh merde… Je me précipitai aux toilettes en courant.

_- Fin POV Teruki -_

_- POV Bou -_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir pour avoir une… Hum… Enfin bref… --' J'ouvris la porte à mon tour et regardai. « Oh je vois… » Miku était contre le mur, les bras et les jambes respectivement noués autour du cou et du bassin de Kanon, et ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine ( visiblement … ). Je décidais donc de fermer la porte avant qu'ils ne me voient ( bien que je doute qu'ils aient pu m'apercevoir, étant trop occupés… ). Quand je me retournais après avoir fermé la porte, Teruki était revenu et était assis sur un canapé, encore sous le choque.

-Alors ? Ca va mieux ? lui demandai-je, un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Il prit une jolie teinte rosée et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Je m'attendais à tout, même à ce que l'un ai frappé l'autre, mais pas à ça…

-Ah, tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis plusieurs mois ?

Il eut un sourire gêné ( trop kawaii !! ) et me répondit :

-Ben non, pas vraiment…

_- Fin POV Bou -_

_- POV Teruki -_

Alors comme ça Bou avait remarqué ? Je devais vraiment être aveugle… Soudain, j'eus envie de faire quelque chose de sadique… Niark… Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Mais je fus interrompu par Bou :

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire –' ?

-Ben les embêter un peu !

-…

-Nan mais genre en disant : « Je vous dérange ? »

-Ca t'as pas suffit tout à l'heure ?

Je rougit brusquement mais répliquais :

-Mais là au moins je… Je sais à quoi m'attendre !

Je posai ma main sur la poignée, mais celle-ci tourna toute seule. La porte s'ouvrit sur Miku et Kanon, c'était le blond qui avait ouvert.

-Bah Teruki t'es tout rouge ! Ca va ?

-Hein ? Euh… Oui, oui, ça va…

_- Fin POV Teruki -_

_- POV Bou -_

Hahahahaha ! Pauvre Teruki ! Je le vit dire un truc aux deux tourtereaux et il partit finir de ranger ses affaires. Moi je m'approchai de Miku et Kanon et leur souriais. Le chanteur demanda :

-Tu sais ce qu'il a Teruki ?

-Ben oui ! répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

-Et c'est quoi ?

Je me retournai, haussai les épaules et avouai :

-Faites ça ailleurs que dans le couloir ! – je montrai Teruki du pouce – Vous avez vu dans quel état vous l'avez mit ?

En effet, pour au moins la troisième fois depuis qu'il était parti ranger ses affaires, notre pauvre batteur faisait tomber quelque chose.

-Ah ! Mais… vous… enfin il… je… OO'

-Hein ? Ah ouais… Hum… J'ai pas tout compris mais, oui, on vous a vu vous bécoter comme des bêtes en rut dans le couloir… ( Mouahahaha je suis trop fier de moi là ! xD )

Je regardai Kanon. Il ne semblait pas vraiment gêné par la situation, il souriait juste en regardant Miku paniquer tout seul… --'

-Mais arrête de paniquer comme ça Miku ! On va pas te manger ! Enfin, peut-être Kanon, mais bon… ( Yes ! J'ai réussi à le faire rougir ! Kanon, pas Miku, lui c'est déjà fait depuis dix bonnes minutes… XD ) Et en plus moi j'étais déjà au courant !

-Hein ? Mais c'est tout à l'heure qu'il…

Je mis un doigt devant sa bouche et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je voulais dire que j'avais très bien vu que vous vous tourniez autour depuis un bon moment ! Alors mes félicitations ! :3

Encore une fois Kanon rougit. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux ! Sur ce, je partis ranger ma gratte.

_- Fin POV Bou -_

_- POV Kanon -_

J'étais heureux que Bou et Teruki l'ai bien prit ( même si j'avais l'impression que Teruki était gêné à chaque fois qu'il nous parlait ). Nous arrivâmes ( Miku et moi hein ! :p ) dans l'appartement de mon amour et à peine rentré, il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser ( entreprenant le Miku ! :D ). Il se recula un peu et souffla :

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer la souffrance que je ressentais chaque jour… De te voir, de te parler, mais sans pouvoir te toucher… - il passa une main sur ma joue - … ni t'embrasser…

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour une énième fois. Une fois le baiser rompu, je lui sourit en murmurant :

-Je pense pouvoir l'imaginer assez facilement, étant donné que je ressentais la même chose…

Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses pour l'approcher de moi avant de plonger ma tête dans son cou pour y déposer baisers, morsures et coups de langue… Morsures, mais pas avec mes crocs hein ! "Aïe merde… Ça fait mal… Mes dents…" Pourtant j'avais mangé la nuit dernière. Non, pas Miku… Je le repoussai alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort à mon cou et je mis mes mains sur mon cœur.

-Merde…

-Kanon ?! Ça va ?!

-Laisses, c'est bon…

-Mais…

Ça passa assez vite… Merde… Pourquoi j'avais eu envie de le mordre ? C'était pas normal… J'avais mangé le nuit dernière, je n'aurais pas du avoir faim avant au moins six heure du soi… Euh… Une minute…

-Miku, il est quelle heure ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds… sûrement surpris que je lui demande ça alors qu'il avait bien vu que j'avais eu mal quelque part. N'ayant pas de montre sur lui, il alla dans la cuisine pour voir la pendule. Je le suivis. Il se tourna vers moi et me répondit :

-18h50…

Ah… Il fallait mieux que j'aille mangé sinon c'était Miku que j'allais bouffer… ( enfin, au sens figuré cela ne m'aurais pas gêné… ;3 ) Je fis donc semblant d'être (très) en retard pour un rendez-vous.

-Ah merde !

-OO' Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'avais un rendez-vous chez le dentiste à 18h30 !!! OO 'Faut que j'y aille ! Je reviens dans une petite heure !

Je l'embrassai chastement et m'en allai en courant.

_- Fin POV Kanon -_

_- POV Miku -_

Un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ? OO' … A ce moment là, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me mentait… Mais bon, il fallait bien que je lui fasse un peu confiance ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire pendant une heure moi ? On était en hiver, c'était bientôt Noël, mais j'avais quand même envie d'aller me promener. Et puis, à cette heure là, peu de magasins étaient fermés, j'allais peut-être pouvoir acheter de quoi faire un bon repas ! :) Je sortis donc de mon appartement et, après avoir fermé la porte à clef, me dirigeai vers le centre-ville. Qu'allai-je bien pouvoir acheter pour un repas digne de ce nom ?

Soudain j'entendis un léger cri dans une ruelle sombre… Quelqu'un se faisait agresser ? OO J'écoutais pour voir… Une voix murmura :

-Lâch… Lâchez-moi… S'il vous-plaît…

-Je suis désolé…

« OO Mais je connais cette voix » ! J'entrai dans la ruelle et me cachai derrière une poubelle… « Arf, j'aurais pu trouver mieux T.T ».

_- Fin POV Miku -_

Kanon planta ses crocs dans la chair de l'homme qu'il avait attrapé. Il souffrait de tuer cet homme, mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à _son_ Miku. Un cri attira son attention. Il lâcha l'humain qui tomba au sol, et qui venait juste de mourir. Il se retourna…

_- POV Kanon -_

« Oh nan ! Il m'a suivi le con ! » J'essuyai le sang qui avait coulé de mes lèvres. Lui il avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Miku…

Je vis des larmes perler aux coins de ses beaux yeux. « Non, ne pleure pas ! » Je me précipitai sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il me repoussa et partit en courant…

-MIKU !!!

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_Kumiko44_ : J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! Reviews please ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Love, Blood and Rock n'Roll**

**Chapitre 3**

Voici le chapitre 3 que vous attendiez ! :) Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un jeune homme était à genoux dans une ruelle sombre. Ses ruisselaient de larmes et des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge.

-Miku…

Il tapa des points sur le sol et ses larmes redoublèrent. Soudain, une voix l'interpella :

-Relève-toi Kanon ! Tu es pitoyable ainsi !

Ses sanglots cessèrent d'un seul coup. Il souffla :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là… ?  
-Eh ! Un peu de respect ! Je venais juste voir comment tu allais, et voilà dans quel état je te trouve !

Kanon se releva et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Lâche-moi un peu, Takuya !  
-Et c'est ce jeune humain qui te met dans des états pareils ? Franchement, tu f…

Le point de Kanon était parti sans que le « pauvre » Takuya n'est rien pu faire.

-Mais ça va pas ?!! s'exclama le roux en se massant la joue.  
-Je te voyais venir… Laisse Miku tranquille !  
-Eh ? Mais c'est lui qui…  
-J'ai bien l'impression que tu veux un autre pain dans la gueule…  
-Roo bon d'accord j'arrête !

La main toujours en train de masser sa mâchoire, il ajouta tout de même :

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te lier aux humain…  
-C'est pas parce que TOI t'as failli finir sur le bûcher que je vais être condamné à mort moi aussi !  
-Nan, mais t'as bien vu comment il a réagit tout à l'heure « ton » Miku !

-Les humains ont l'esprit trop étroit pour nous accepter, et tu le sais Kanon…  
-Miku n'est pas comme ça ! répliqua le brun.  
-Ah oui ? Regarde comment il…  
-OUI JE SAIS ! MAIS JE PENSE QUE N'IMPORTE QUI AURAIT LE CŒUR EN MORCEAUX – sa voix se brisa – en voyant la personne que l'on aime commettre un acte aussi affreux…

Les larmes de Kanon recommencèrent à couler. Takuya le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le bassiste murmura, sa voix entre-coupée de sanglots :

-C'est… C'est la première… fois… en… plus de … 400 ans… d'existence… que je… je tombe vraiment amoureux…  
-C'est si fort que ça …?

Le rouquin sentit les mains de Kanon serrer fortement ses épaules, et les yeux brillant de colère du brun l'obligèrent à se reprendre.

-Ok, ok je me la ferme…(gloups)

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis la voix de Kanon retentit en un écho malsain :

-J'ai encore faim…  
-Ah… Euh…  
-'Faut que je bouffe, désolé Taku…  
-Heiin ?!! OO'

Le brun planta ses crocs dans la gorge de l'autre vampire et bus un peu de son sang.

-Bon arrête maintenant…

Le bassiste s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et dit :

-Je préfère le sang des humains…  
-Normal, baka ! Mais si tu arrive à faire entendre raison à Miku, tu pourras goûter le sien…

Kanon le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Takuya soupira.

-On croirait pas que c'est toi l'aîné ! Bon… Explications… Quand un vampire suce régulièrement le sang d'un même humain, celui-ci ne vieilli plus, mais reste humain… Tu le savais pas ? 'Fin bien sûr, il faut pas lui boire tout son sang sinon il crève hein !  
-OO' sans dèc' ?  
-Ben ouais…

-Je le sens mal… --'

Kanon sortit de la ruelle en courant et en appelant Miku.

-Je m'en doutais qu'il réagirait comme ça, souffla le roux, mais il n'a pas l'air de réaliser que c'est extrêmement dur d'arrêter de sucer le sang de la personne à laquelle on tient le plus… Il est toujours tellement bon…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'en alla, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kanon arpentait les ruelles à la recherche du petit blond. Mais celui-ci ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

-Bon sang… Où est-il passé ? Miku !

Le brun commençait à s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, Miku aurait put rentrer chez lui, mais Kanon sentait qu'il était encore dans les parages. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans une ruelle plutôt sombre, il entendit un sanglot. Il plissa les yeux et aperçu Miku au fond, assis contre le mur, les jambes contre son torse et ses bras les entourant, la tête posée sur les genoux. Le brun s'approcha doucement, sans faire de bruit. Mais le petit blond sembla avoir sentit sa présence, car il releva brusquement la tête. Sous la peur, il recula an poussant un petit cri. En effet, l'obscurité renforçait le rouge perçant des yeux du bassiste, le rendant encore plus terrifiant.

-Miku… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… N'ai pas peur…  
-N…Ne pas avoir peur… ? Mais tu te fiche de moi ?!!!

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Miku alors qu'il reculait toujours, pour enfin buter contre le mur du fond de la ruelle ( qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas profonde ). Comme le chanteur ne pouvait plus reculer, Kanon s'avança, ignorant les sanglots du blond de plus en plus fréquents au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à une petite distance de Miku, il s'accroupit devant lui. Le visage du chanteur était parcouru par des larmes de peur. Kanon fit son possible pour le pas paraître effrayant. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Il voulut lui essuyer quelques larmes, mais Miku fit un mouvement sur le côté en murmurant :

-Ne me touche pas…

Cette phrase transperça le cœur de Kanon, comme si on lui avait enfoncé un pieu dans la poitrine. Il recula doucement sa main qu'il avait avancée quelques instants plus tôt et baissa la tête. La voix du plus jeune s'éleva alors :

-Je… Je suis désolé… - le brun releva la tête, affichant des larmes naissantes – La peur me fait agir bizarrement…  
-Non ! Non, Miku, c'est une réaction normale ! C'est… C'est moi qui devrait être désolé…  
-Pourquoi ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas choisi d'être… comme ça… Ce n'est d'ailleurs le cas pour personne…

Le bassiste sourit, ravi que Miku le comprenne un peu.

-Mais… Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis avant ?  
-… Tu as bien vu comment tu as réagi… J'avais peur, tout simplement…  
-Je… Je pense que si je l'avais… euh… su dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pas réagi de la même façon…  
-… C'est vrai ?

Le blond s'approcha et l'embrassa chastement.

-Je t'aime Kanon ! ... Et ça ne changera pas, peu importe ce que tu sois ! C'était le choque, c'est tout…  
-Et bien il était temps ! retentit une voix derrière eux.

Kanon sourit et dit :

-Tu te sens vraiment obligé de me coller, Taku-kun ?

Il se retourna et vit Takuya afficher une moue choquée.

-Moi ? Te coller ? Oh, mais non ! XD

Il s'approcha et sourit à Miku, dont le visage formait une expression à la fois suspicieuse et curieuse.

-Bah alors Kanon ? Tu me présente pas ?  
-Tss…

Le brun aida son amour à se relever et lui désigne Takuya du menton.

-Lui c'est Takuya… Un… hum… vampire lui aussi… qui me suit partout comme un petit chien…  
-Eh ! Je ne te permets pas !

Miku ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude du roux et du brun.

-Erf, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda le plus jeunes des deux vampires.  
-Rien, rien… Hum… Mais, vous êtes combien dans tout Tôkyô ?

Takuya se gratta le menton tout en réfléchissant. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, certes… Un trop grand nombre de vampires aurait vite fait de tuer toute la population, même d'une ville aussi peuplée que Tôkyô.

-Je dirais cinq ou six… répondit-il finalement.  
-Ah bon ? Si peu ?  
-Oui, dont deux qui sont très vieux et qui peuvent tenir plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années sans boire de sang…  
-Et… c'est quel âge, très vieux ?

Kanon sourit. Il pouvait voir une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux de son amour, il était heureux que Miku s'y intéresse plutôt que de vouloir faire comme si ils étaient humains ( je sais pas si vous comprenez, c'est pas très français ce que j'ai écrit là… ).

-Alors… Euh… Kanon, aide-moi, j'ai un blanc… Je sais que Katsuya-sama a 1586 ans, mais je bloque pour Hiro-san…  
-Hiro ? Il a 1200 ans je crois…

Le petit blond s'exclama qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient si vieux que ça. Il regarda alternativement Takuya et Kanon et demanda finalement :

-Et vous, vous avez quel âge ? Kanon, je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment 23 ans…  
-Euh… Et bien non en fait… Mais j'en ai seulement 438 ! Eh, respect !  
-Oui, mais t'es pas nan plus le plus jeune ! renchérit Takuya.

Le bassiste se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue. La conversation s'éternisa un peu. Miku apprit ainsi par Takuya, qui était le plus jeune soit dit en passant ( 300 ans ), qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu les deux autres vampires qui habitaient Tôkyô ( outre Katsuya et Hiro ).

Kanon sortit son portable de sa poche pour regarder l'heure et dit :

-Miku, on devrait peut-être rentrer, il est déjà 21h00…  
-Eh merde… Moi qui voulait acheter de quoi faire un bon repas pour 2 perso…  
-Hum !  
-Ah oui c'est vrai… -.-' Bon je dois avoir assez pour moi…

Sur ce, ils dirent au revoir à Takuya et s'en allèrent. Un fois arrivés à l'appartement de Miku, celui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine en vu de se faire quelque chose à manger, tendis que Kanon alla dans le salon.

-Miku, ça te dit un film ? demanda-t-il ( la cuisine et le salon sont juste à côté, donc pas besoin de hurler ! C'était une information inutile qui vous casse l'histoire, sur ce a+ ! xD ) tout en se penchant pour regarder dans le placard qui contenait les DVDs.  
-Ouais, pourquoi pas !

Kanon prit donc un DVD dans le placard : Saw IV. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi le petit blond avait un film d'horreur parmi ses DVDs, étant donné qu'il détestait ça… Il sourit.

-T'as choisi ? demanda Miku qui revenait avec un bol de nouilles instantanée.

Le brun cacha le disque derrière son dos et répondit :

-Oui, mais je te laisse la surprise !

Innocemment, le chanteur haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que Kanon mettait le DVD dans le lecteur. Une fois que cela fut fait, il s'assis à son tour à côté du blond.

-Oh ! Elles sont au miso ! Mes préférées !  
-… T'es pas sensé te nourrir que de sang ?  
-C'est pas pour ça que je ressens pas le goût des aliments ! En fait, ça me nourrit pas, c'est tout…  
-Ah d'accord… Ben tiens !

Le chanteur lui fourra les baguettes dans la bouche ( avec la nourriture évidemment ).

-Mmmmh… Elles sont trop bonnes !  
-T'es vraiment dingue des nouilles au miso toi…  
-Non, pourquoi ?

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Le blond reposa son bol sur la table basse et quand il relava la tête vers l'écran, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Eh mais pourquoi t'as mis Saw IV T.T ? Tu sais bien que j'aime pas les films d'horreur…  
-Mais c'est pour que j'ai une excuse pour te serrer dans mes bras mon amour…  
-Tss, baka ! En plus il est pas à moi ce DVD… C'est Teruki qui l'a oublié la dernière fois qu'il est venu et j'oublie toujours de lui rendre…  
-Je me disais aussi…

Leur regards se reportèrent sur l'écran. Comme pour le moment, seule la tension régnait, Miku ne dit rien. ( Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas vu Saw IV mais qu'on m'a seulement raconter un peu le début, donc excusez-moi s'il y a des anomalies ! ) Puis, lors de la première scène disons… gore, le petit blond enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kanon en murmurant :

-Non, je peux pas regarder ça !  
-Bon, c'est pas grave… de toute façon…

Il éteignit le poste puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Miku et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter, d'une voix veloutée et sensuelle :

-J'ai envie de toi…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà ! Nan, **rangez** vos _bazookas_, je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à vous poster ce chapitre pour finir sur une **fin** comme ça… Mais c'est _pas_ une _raison_ ! Mais je suis tout de même désolée… UU Je vais essayé de faire plus vite la prochaine fois ! **Pardon** ! Mais je dirais _pas non_ à une petite review …?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je vous _souhaite_ une **bonne** lecture ! Et _**merci**_ pour vos reviews, elles me _font___vraiment _plaisir_ !

oOoOoOoOo

Ignorant l'air incrédule du jeune chanteur, le brun l'embrassa. Miku ne resta pas de marbre longtemps et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, aprofondissant le baiser. Kanon le fit s'allonger, sans rompre l'échange, et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Lorsque celle-ci fut enlevée, il cessa d'embrasser Miku et descendit sa langue de ses lèvres jusqu'au nombril, en passant par le cou, les clavicules, les tétons. Les gémissements du chanteur commençaient à emplir la pièce, et Kanon s'en réjouissait. Tout en continuant son activité, il tenta de dégraffer le pantalon de Miku. Mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Avant qu'il n'ai pu manifester sa surprise, le blond lui dit :

-Tu trouves ça normal, toi, que t'ai encore toutes tes fringues ?

Les lèvres de Kanon s'étirèrent en un sourire, dévoilant ainsi ses canines toujours bien pointues. S'il n'avait pas lu du désir et de l'amour dans les yeux du brun, Miku aurait prit peur et serait parti en courant.

-Je t'en pris mon amour...

Le petit blond passa ses mains sous le Tee-shirt du bassiste et le lui hôta. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Miku se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et se mit à l'embrasser.

-Aïe !

Le chanteur avait reculé la tête, s'étant entaillé la lèvre avec les dents de Kanon. Ce dernier ne quittait plus des yeux la goutte de sang qui commençait à couler. Miku voulu se lever mais Kanon le retint. Là, il prit vraiment peur : le brun avait une lueur dans les yeux qui se distinguait aisément comme de la soif. Tremblant, le bassiste approcha son doigt des lèvres du blond et recueilli la goutte de sang qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche.

-Oh mon Dieu... Non...

-Kanon... ?

-Miku... Va te planquer... Sinon je vais te tuer...

Ledit Miku attrappa les mains de Kanon et s'approcha de lui.

-Je t'appartiens complétement Kanon... Même mon sang est à toi... Et je te fais confiance, tu ne me tura pas...

Sur ce, il pencha la tête sur le côté, offrant ainsi son cou au bassiste. Celui-ci, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, avança sa tête et y planta les crocs. Et là, une vague de bien-être le submergea. Le liquide qui coulait le long de sa gorge avait un goût délicieux, exquis, divin... Et encore, ces mots étaient trop faibles pour le qualifier. Miku lui, se surprit à aimer ça. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, excepté le mal de tête de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang. Il sentit les crocs de Kanon se retirer de sa chair et il rouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'air de béatitude intense qui flottait sur le visage du bassiste. En effet, il avait les yeux fermés et un sourire ornait ses lèvres. La deuxième chose que Miku observa fut l'éclat de pur plaisir qui consumait les yeux de Kanon une fois qu'il les rouvrit.

-Merci mon coeur...

-De rien... Par contre, je crois qu'on va devoir arrêter là pour ce soir...

-Hein... ? Tu veux plus ? s'inquiéta le brun en s'avançant vers Miku.

-Ben si, mais j'ai la tête lourde comme une enclume et un mal de crâne horrible !

-Oh pardon ! J'ai dû te boire trop de sang ! Je suis d...

Le chanteur attrappa sa tête et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas... Simplement, la prochaine fois, j'éviterais de me blesser et tu me mordra après "l'acte"...

Kanon sourit et se blottit contre Miku. Puis il soupira :

-C'est pas confortable un canapé...

-'Peux pas bouger...

Le bassiste se leva et prit le blond dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit, l'aida à enlever son pantalon et le mit sous les couvertures avant de faire de même et de l'y rejoindre.

-Bonne nuit mon amour...

-'Nuit... Zzzz...

Kanon sourit et s'endormit aussi peu de temps après.

oOoOoOoOo

Takuya déambulait seul dans les rues de Tôkyô. Il réflachissait à comment la relation entre Kanon et Miku pourrait évoluer. Le brun aimait un humain, et jusqu'à présent, ce genre de relations n'avait apporté que souffrances et douleurs. Mais visiblement, leur liaison semblait prendre une toute autre tournure, étant donné que le chanteur avait accepter le fait que Kanon soit un vampire. Cependant, quelque chose tracassait Takuya. En effet, le fait que Miku soit un humain devrait être désaprouvé par les autres vampires de la ville. Sauf les deux que Kanon croyait ne pas connaître, qui, eux, accepteraient sans doutes leur relation. D'ailleurs, il avait rendez-vous avec un des deux.

Une main de posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Il se retourna et reconnu la personne en face de lui.

-Ah c'est toi ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui. Hum. Tu sais que Kanon sort depuis peu avec Miku...

-Euh oui.

-Et bien ce dernier a apprit que Kanon est un vampire.

-C'est vrai ?! Et comment a-t-il réagit ?

-Plutôt mal au début, mais ça s'est arrengé.

-Ouf...

Takuya sortit son portable de sa poche et montra une photo au brun devant lui. Ce dernier regarda l'écran et soupira.

-Takuya... ça se fait pas de regarder par la fenêtre des gens !

-Oui mais t'as vu ?! Kanon mord Miku ! Je lui avais dit que ça l'empêcherait de vieillir, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait si tôt !

-Hum... Et je suppose que tu es arrivé pile au bon moment et que tu ne regardais pas depuis déjà quelques instants... ?

Le roux piqua un fard mais répliqua :

-Bien sûr que je suis arrivé au bon moment !

-Mouais... Ton rougissement ne fait qu'accentuer mes doutes...

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Si c'était le cas, tu ferais quoi ?

-...Tout simplement... ça...

Takuya prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'autre vampire sourit intérieurement et accentua le baiser en posant une main sur la nuque du roux. Ce dernier rompit l'échange et dit :

-Ce n'était pas ça le plus important que je voulais te dire.

-Ah oui ? - il passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Takuya - Je t'écoute...

-Hum... Je voulais savoir comment réagissent Katsuya-sama et Hiro-sama...

La main du brun descendit et se glissa sous la chemise du plus jeune.

-Ils ne le savent pas encore...

-Ahmm bon ?

-Oui, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils l'ignorent pour l'instant.

Les doigts de l'autre vampire dégrafèrent le jean de Takuya alors que celui-ci posait ses mains sur les épaules de son amant (?).

-Pour... Mm... Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'ils se débarassent de Miku et de Kanon...

-Ah... Tu pense qu'ils le feraient ? Aahan !

La main du brun venait de se refermer sur une partie bien précise et sensible de Takuya. Alors qu'il commençait des mouvements plutôt lents, il répondit :

-Je sens qu'il vait mieux que je vois d'abord s'il sont aptent à apprendre une nouvelle telle que celle-ci...

-Ah d'accord... Han...

-Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mmmm... Tais-toi et continue !

Un sourire étira les lèvres du concerné et il accéléra ses vas-et-viens. Takuya rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, les mains toujours accrochées aux épaules de son amant. Ce dernier le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa, sans cesser son activité. Une fois l'échange rompu, il descendit pour prendre la verge tendue de Takuya en bouche. Les mains du plus jeune passait dans ses cheveux et ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il s'en fichait complétement d'être dans une des rues les plus fréquentées, de toutes façons, il faisait nuit noir et ils étaient à l'abris de la lumière des lampadaires. Seuls les légers cris de Takuya laissaient entendre leur présence. Celui-ci ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula. Le brun avala la semance et remonta pour l'embrasser.

-Je me demande si je ne préfère pas ça au sang...

-Pff, pervers !

Le plus âgé referma le pantalon du roux, qui dit :

-Tes proches ne te connaissent pas comme ça j'en suis sûr !

-En effet, pour eux je suis toujours le gentil et le responsable.

-Tu caches bien ton jeu...

Le vampire sourit et embrassa à nouveau Takuya.

-Il n'y a qu'à toi que je montre ma vraie personnalité, Taku...

-Ah...

-Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais finir ce que j'ai commencé, mais pas dans la rue...

-Et bien, je souhaite à Kanon et à Miku de ne pas connaître cet aspect là de ta personnalité, Teruki...

Fin du chapitre 4

**Alors** ? Je suis _sûre_ que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! XD J'ai fais mon _possible_ pour faire** vite **ce coup-ci... Pardonnée pour la _dernière_ fois ?

Oui je sais, j'étais _**bien partie **_pour faire un **lemon **_entier_ pour Miku et Kanon, mais... j'avais la **flemme**... _Promis_, il y en a un dans le _**chapitre 5 **_! ( qui est en cours d'écrituration **SUR PAPIER **donc va falloir patienter _un peu_... )

Une petite** review **pour m'aider à me remettre des tirs de _mitraillettes_ de la dernière **fois** ? ( hein _Museelo_ ! xD )


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5 ! Je vous remercie grandement pour votre soutient et vos reviews ! Elles me font vraiment plaisir ! =D  
Bonne lecture !!  
Et encore merci !!

**OoOoOoOoO**

La neige avait continué de tomber durant toute la nuit. Maintenant, toute la ville était recouverte d'une épaisse couche blanche, ce qui amusait les enfants, qui d'ailleurs étaient presque tous sortis pour en profiter.

Miku était assis à sa fenêtre et les regardait jouer dans la neige. Une légère nostalgie le prenait quand il pensait à Noël qui approchait. Il n'eut guère le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps car il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et une bouche se poser sur son cou en un léger baiser. Il se retourna et sourit à Kanon puis l'embrassa, essayant de faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui à travers ce baiser.

-Tu te rends compte que cest déjà demain Noël ?  
-Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que celui-ci sera meilleur que tous les précédents que j'ai vécu…

Le blond sourit, ravi que Kanon soit heureux de le passer avec lui. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant quelques temps, le brun détachant les quelques boutons qui tenaient fermée la chemise de son chanteur. Ce dernier passait ses mains sur le torse ( nu ) de Kanon, le caressant amoureusement. La langue toujours dans la bouche de l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et Kanon poussa Miku dessus, le recouvrant ensuite. Il quitta ses lèvres et le regarda :

-Tu n'as plus mal à la tête, cette fois ?  
-Je te l'aurais dit si c'était le cas…

Le bassiste rit presque et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant et commença à descendre. Il repassa sa langue sur les deux petits trous qui restaient de la morsure de la veille et continua de glisser de plus en plus bas, encouragé par les nombreux gémissements de Miku. Il s'arrêta sur les boutons de chair rose, les mordillant légèrement, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amour. Il arriva enfin à la limite entre la chair de Miku et son boxer. Kanon le prit entre ses dents et le descendit lentement… Très lentement…

-Kanon…

Légère plainte qui fut suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir quand le brun donna un premier coup de langue sur le membre tendu du chanteur. Puis, trop heureux de pouvoir faire ce dont il avait été privé la veille, il le prit directement en bouche, commençant de lents vas-et-vients. Les mains de Miku se posèrent sur sa tête et, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il lui faisait comprendre d'accélérer ses mouvements. Kanon accéda à sa requête sans broncher. Il continua quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amant approcher de la délivrance. Il se retira donc, non sans un grognement de frustration de Miku, et se débarassa lui aussi de son surplus de vêtements. Il tendit deux doigts à son chanteur qui les lécha pour les enduire de salive, tout en regardant Kanon dans les yeux. Ce dernier sentait sa résistance faiblir face à ce Miku si sensuel et… Sexy. Une fois les doigts bien humidifiés, Kanon en introduisit un dans l'inimité de son amant. Le petit blond gémit de douleur mais se détendit vite. L'entrée du deuxième doigt fut presque indolore et il commença à bouger son bassin de lui-même. À l'entente des premiers gémissements de plaisir de Miku, le brun retira ses doigts et le pénétra en tâchant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Mais malgré ces bonnes intentions, Miku, qui avait ses mains sur le dos de Kanon, le lui griffa en retenant un cri de douleur. Le bassiste l'embrassa pour le détendre tendis qu'il s'enfonçait toujours en lui. Après quelques instants pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, Kanon commença de lents mouvements d'allers et retours. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Miku se transformèrent bientôt en cris de plaisir.

-Haan ! Kanon ! Plus vite !  
-Miku… !

Les coups de bassin de Kanon furent plus brutaux et plus rapides. Miku avait la tête rejetée en arrière, et ses mains étaient sur les draps, les cerrant à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Le brun se délectait de l'entente de son nom crié par Miku, lui donnant encore plus d'adrénaline.

-Han oui !! Kanon ! C'est… Bon ! Ah… !

Haletant, Kanon donna un dernier coup de rein avant que lui et Miku ne se libèrent en même temps, dans un même cri rauque. Il se retira et s'allongea prêt de son amour, et l'enlaça. Miku réussit à articuler quelques mots :

-C'était… Merveilleux…  
-Oui…

Kanon l'embrassa tendrement, tâchant tout de même de lui laisser retrouver son souffle. Ils se reposèrent quelques instants, toujours enlacés, avant d'aller se doucher. Cette fois-ci, ils n'irent pas plus loin que quelques caresses et baisers, et heureusement, car à peine furent-ils sortis que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Miku alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Teruki en face de lui.

-Gomen si je te dérange Miku-chan, mais je venais rapporter des partitions à Kanon, il les a oublié hier…

Il tendit des feuilles à Miku, mais en les prenant, celui-ci demanda :

-Comment tu sais qu'il est ici ?  
-Instint !

Justement, le concerné arriva et salua Teruki. Miku lui donna les partitions et se retourna vers le batteur.

-Entre, tu ne vas pas rester sur le seuil !  
-Merc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'un cri se fit entendre.

-NAN NE FERME PAS LA PORTE MIKU !!!

L'interpelé se demanda qui était l'imbécile qui hurlait dans le couloir et reconnu Takuya qui se précipitait vers… Teruki. Il lui sauta dessus et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux vautrés sur le sol de l'appartement du blond.

-Méchant Teruki ! T'es partis sans moi ce matin !  
-Aïeuh Taku ! Tu m'écrase !

Takuya se releva et aida Teruki à faire de même. Kanon et Miku le regardèrent s'engueuler un moment mais le blond fini par intervenir :

-Les queurelles de couples c'est dehors, pas dans mon appartement !

Le plus jeunes des trois vampires s'excusa et Teruki soupira. Miku demanda :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose Teruki ?  
-Euh… Non, merci.  
-Takuya je ne te demande pas…

Il lui avait chuchoté cette phrase pour que Teruki n'entende pas mais le roux répliqua :

-Il est au courant.  
-Hein ?! Oo  
-Ben ouais. Notre relation est _à peu près_ similaire à la votre.

Kanon se demanda ce que signifiait cet « à peu près » mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus là-dessus. Une odeur inhabituelle flottait dans l'appartement, et il venait de le remarquer. C'était une odeur âcre… Comme du sang, mais avec la sensation métallique en moins. « On dirait l'odeur d'un vampire… Mais pas Takuya… Oh ! » Il jeta un regard à Teruki qui discutait avec Miku, puis prit le roux par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kanon ?  
-Est-ce que… Teruki… Est un… Enfin voilà quoi…  
-Ah, t'as enfin remarqué ?  
-QUOI ?! O.O C'est vrai ?  
-Ben ouais.  
-Mais comment ça se fait que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu plus tôt ?  
-Hum… Est-ce que Miku est là quand vous vous voyez avec Teruki ?  
-Euh oui puisque c'est principalement pour les répètes, les concerts, les sorties entre amis…  
-Et ben voilà !  
-« Et ben voilà » quoi ?  
-L'odeur de Miku masque la sienne ! Comme pour le sang, l'odeur de la personne que tu aime le plus est plus importante pour toi. Elle masque donc l'odeur de Teruki !  
-Oui je sais… Mais pourtant là, je l'ai sentis !  
-C'est parce que je suis là.  
-Hein… ?  
-Laisse tomber, c'est trop compliqué après !  
-Ah…  
-Euh par contre…

Takuya se pencha et souffla :

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le dire à Miku.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Du moins, attends un peu. Sinon je pense que ça va faire un peu trop de révélations à assimiler d'un coup pour un humain…  
-Ah, ok.

Il rejoingnirent Teruki et Miku qui étaient toujours en train de parler, mais cette fois-ci dans le salon.

Quelque part non loin de là, une forme tapit dans l'ombre d'une ruelle obsevait silencieusement le balcon de l'appartement du jeune chanteur. Cela faisait quelques instants qu'elle était ici, guettant le moindre danger pour le jeune humain. Mais elle s'en alla bien vite, convaincue qu'il était sous une bonne protection. Mais à peine fut-elle partie que Kanon sentit sa présence. Une présence qui en fait ne voulait pas que du bien. Il leva une main pour interrompre Miku qui lui parlait et souffla, à l'attention de Takuya :

-Tu l'as sentis… ?  
-Oui…

Le chanteur commença à s'inquiéter. Il regarda Kanon, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Celui-ci passa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser chastement.

-Reste ici avec Teruki, je vais aller voir – il releva la tête vers Takuya – tu viens ?  
-Ouaip !

Et ils sautèrent tous les deux par la fenêtre. Miku s'y précipita pour les voir s'en aller, mais ils avaient déjà disparus. La curiosité fit place à l'inquiétude et il se touna vers Teruki.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils ont sentis ?  
-Un ange de la mort.  
-Un quoi ?  
-Il y en a visiblement un qui est à tes trousses… Euh, c'est Takuya qui me l'a dit.  
-Ah bon. Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, exactement, cet ange de la mort ?  
-À ton avis ? Te tuer et prendre ton âme bien sûr…

Miku le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Au même moment, Takuya et Kanon « réaparaissaient » à la fenêtre. Le petit blond détourna les yeux de Teruki pour regarder le bassiste.

-Mon cœur, ça va ? s'inquiéta ce dernier en voyent l'expression on ne peut plus inquiète de Miku.  
-Pour… Pourquoi un ange de la mort en a-t-il après moi ?

Kanon se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répondit :

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le rattrapper pour qu'il s'explique, il est trop rapide. Mais pour ne pas te mentir, cela fait déjà une semaine que je te surveille, moi ou Takuya d'ailleurs, pour te protéger en cas d'attaque.  
-J'ai une hypothèse pour son comportement ! fit le vampire roux, toujours perché à la fenêtre.  
-Ah ? Et quelle est-elle ?  
-Si ça se trouve, Miku était prédestiné à mourir tôt ! Peut-être même qu'il devrait déjà être mort ! Mais comme tu t'en es aperçu, il ne peut plus le tuer, étant donné qu'il est sous ta protection ! Un ange de la mort ne peut rien contre un vampire !

Le chanteur était terrifié par les dires de Takuya. Alors comme ça il serait mort si Kanon n'avait pas été là ? Même si ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, elle semblait tellement logique que Miku en tremblait. S'en apercevant, le bassiste s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour… Il ne te fera rien, je te le promets.  
-Merci Kanon…

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement sous le regard attendrit de Teruki et Takuya. Mais ce dernier fut arraché à sa contemplation par une vive douleur à la machoire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je suis vraiment **navrée** pour le retard ! D'autant plus que ça fait déjà un bout de temps qu'il est tapé ce chapitre... Mais j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de le taper sur le PC de ma mère, donc du coup il me fallait son autorisation pour aller dessus... Et comme elle travaille beaucoup dessus... 'Fin bon, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie XD ! J'espère juste que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! ( et que vous allez me laisser plein de reviews ! XD )


End file.
